questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
QFG4CD transcript
QFG4CD offers a number of adlibbed voice overs in particular with the three villagers. Other characters such as Bella Markarov are given elaborate accents, with some expanded lines. Bella for example has a Yiddish accent, and has a few Yiddish remarks. Below is a transcript of the alternate scripts. There are also a number of bugged lines that for some reason do not get voices overs or have the wrong voice over; those lines are denoted by (ERROR). CD Script Adlibbed Audio a0780i3n.2u1 "Igor was our friend." a0780i3n.2u2 "Well, uh, friend is kinda of a strong word. But..." a0780i3n.2u3 "Ya, but we knew him... Uhuh, we saw him... Uh, he was a gravedigger, ok?' a0780i3n.2u4 "Fair's fair, he at least disserved the chance to be buried in his own cemetery." a0780i3o.2u5 "breaths I could lose my lunch thinking about it... But rather that than have his bones picked by Werewolves!" a0780i2o.2u6 "OK, enough's enough... I'm painting a sign: "Death to all Werewolves!"" a0780i3o.151 "Hold it, Slick. Don't you know what a Werewolf is? A man who turns into a wolf." a0780i3o.152 "Ya, when he's sunbathing at night. It's the full moon that does it." a0780i3o.153 "Listen, the Werewolf eats children... Which don't make him all bad." a0780i3o.2t1 "Ok, I think we've waited long enough to toast marshmallows on the burning Werewolf. If Igor were only still alive." a0780i3o.2t2 "Ya, right. If Igor were here, he'd tell you that the Gypsy ate him." a0780i3o.2t3 "Look, not that I'm having a real ball here... But I'll tell ya what... That Gypsy has got to pay, huh...! a0780i3o.1i1 a0780i3o.1i2 a0780i3o.1i3 a0780i3o.1i4 a0780i3o.1i5 a0780i3o.1i6 a0780i3o.2i1 a0780i3o.2i2 a0780i3o.2i3 a0780i3o.2i4 a0780i3o.2i5 a0780i3o.2i6 a0780i3o.2i7 a0780i3o.2i8 a0780i3o.2i9 a0780i3o.2k1 a0780i3o.2k2 a0780i3o.2k3 a0780i3o.2k1 a0780i3o.2i1 a0780i3o.2k1 a0780i3o.2l1 a0780i3o.2l2 a0780i3o.2l3 a0780i3o.2l4 a0780i3o.158 "It'll break out of your little Trick or Treat jail, and eat us all." a0780i3o.15a "Well I'll tell ya what. You suit yourself, Pal. But at least they can be avenged now upon the Werewolf!" a0780i3o.155 "Hey, Yuri's daughter was eaten by one, huh..." a0780i3n.2i2 "And we matriculated on down to the cemetery to search. See?" a0780i3n.2i3 "Ya, but we didn't have far to go. Just outside of town, we caught ourselves a Werewolf." a0780i3n.2i4 "Ya, but we found no trace of poor old Igor." a0780i3n.032 "Why dontcha have a bake sale, and send away for a clue. Everybody knows Gypsies are Werewolves..." a0780i3n.033 "Ya, little Igor was somebody's Big Mac, and you just want us to go home?" a0780i3n.034 "That Werewolf is a danger to us all... Think of our families, and our mistresses." a0780i3n.162 "That's right, Slick. That Werewolf's gonna burn!" a0780i3n.163 "Ya, we won't rest until we avegen... What's his name? Igor!" a0780i3n.164 "At the risk of being redundant here. Death to the Werewolf!" a0780i3n.1j2 "Justice? Justice-smustice, Einstein. Was it justice that little Igor was murdered and wound up the Blue Plate Special? a0780i3n.1j3 "Ya, the murderer was caught, and I want to hit him. Let the punishment begin." a0780i3n.1j4 "Right, then we'll have justice!" a0780i3n.2r2 "Well somebody isn't keeping up with the program here... That's because the Werewolf ate him!" a0780i3n.2r3 "Ya, and then he picked his teeth with Igor's bones!" a0780i3n.2r4 "Nothing left but the hump. You do now what a hump is, dontcha? a0780i3n.2r6 "Oh, huhhuh, well, actually, I just made that part up. There is nothing left of poor old Igor." a0780i3n.2s2 "Hold it! We know what happened to Igor." a0780i3n.2s3 "Ya, and it's rough I tell ya. The Werewolf killed him, ok." a0780i3n.2s4 "The Gypsy's gonna burn for this." a0780i3n.2j2 "Perfect, the gravedigger Igor's been killed." a0780i3n.2j3 "...and we captured a Werewolf!" a0780i3n.2j4 "Listen, I'm telling ya, Igor's death must be avenged." a0780i3n.2j6 "Haha, we're going to make the little Gypsy tell the truth. Don't you worry. a0780i3n.2j7 "Ya, let's see how much lying he does, after we take his teeth out by hand!" a0780i3n.2j8 "Dmitri, Dude... Listen, we..." a0780i3n.152 "You want to see a peasant tale, Pal? Look, we all know Werewolves are real." a0780i3n.153 "Ya, I saw the movie. They turn into wolves by the full moon..." a0780i3n.154 "They are harmed only by silver in wolf form..." a0780i3n.155 "They are allergic to wolvesbane..." a0780i3n.156 "There is a poem about it, ok? "Even a man who's pure at heart..." a0780i3n.157 "And says his prayers by night," a0780i3n.159 "May become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms..." a0780i3n.15a "Well, that's beautiful... "And the Autumn moon is bright."" a0780i3n.15b "Or so the charming legend says..." a0780i3k.2m2 "Ahh, the stranger. Have you heard that Igor was killed, and we..." a0780i3k.2m4 "...but we already have Igor's murderer." a0780i3k.2m6 "But you know that all Gypsies are Werewolves..." a0780i3k.2v3 "We know what happened to..." a0780i3k.2v5 "But what we know..." a0780i3k.2v7 "But what?" a0780b06.0p2 "Well, there you go. Igor's missing. That ties it... The little weasel never goes anywhere, for crying out loud... a0780b06.0p3 "Ya, except when he is with that whacko, crazy cuckoo doctor." a0780b06.0p4 "Why else would that Gypsy be so darn close to town? He gotta a taste for meat? a0780b06.0p5 "It was a full moon outside, I'm tellin ya!" a0780b06.0p6 "Ya, somebody is going to jail. Justice must be served, even for that little gravedigger. a0780b06.0p8 "But we..." a0780b06.0w2 "Ya, that's all well and good, Ghandi. But we have waited long enough!" a0780b06.0w3 "Ya, he's right. I got first dibs, that Gypsy's gonna pay." a0780b06.0w4 "That Gypsy's gonna to make Joan of Arc look like a Piker. He's gonna burn at the stake." a0780I06.0v1 "I say we toast the little weasal, now!". a0780I06.0v2 "Ya, you're right. Let's make sure that monster can't harm anybody. Except maybe my wife, again...! a0780I06.0v3 "Let's burn the bozo, right here! a0780I06.0v5 "Hey hey, you said that we should wait for proof that Igor was killed." a0780I06.0v6 "Right! Where's Igor if he's not dead? a0780I06.0v7 "That killer has to pay for Igor's death. a0780I06.0v9 "What are you a broken record over here? We can't wait much longer... He's gotta fry." a0780i3k.1s2 "We already have the murderer." a0780i3k.1s3 "Hehheh. We, ourselves, have solved this..." a0780i3k.1s4 "We are the heroes here." a08qw0q06.1b1 "Fellas... The only good Werewolf is a dead Werewolf, I always say." a08qw0q06.1b2 "Ya! That gypsy should be roughed up real good, for what he did to poor little Igor." a08qw0q06.1b3 "He must be burned! I know it ain't politically correct, but it is the only way to kill a gypsy." a08qw0q06.1b5 "Bullpucky! If he were alive, a night outside town would kill him." "How do you explain the Werewolf we caught?" a08qw0q06.1b6 "Ya! ...and how do you explain that not-exactly cuddly Werewolf we caught?" a08qw0q06.1b7 "Hmm (breaths)... (sarcastically) How do you know that the gypsy is a Werewolf, huh? Has anyone seen him change form?" a08qw0q06.1b8 "How do you know the gypsy isn't a Werewolf? I know he ain't exactly a rocket scientist. But he's not going to change form while we are watching him, is he?" a08qw0q06.1c1 "So Dmitri says the gypsy didn't really kill Igor after all. Then there is that one about the Easter Bunny..." a08qw0q06.1c2 "Wait, you didn't hear? How that foolish gravedigger fell into a grave, and was trapped by his own gravestone! He's dumber than a Styrofoam cup." a08qw0q06.1c3 "Right... It's just lucky for Igor the stranger happened to wander by before he starved to death." a08qw0q06.1c4 "You are all fortunate that this stranger rescued Igor. You would have burned an innocent man." a08qw0q06.1c5 "Well, I still think the gypsy's a Werewolf." a08w0n06.0v2"It has been my custom to sometimes go over to the center of the town and sit by the Staff. Yen (ian? sp?)... I fell asleep there the other afternoon, and I had the most wonderful dweam." a08w0n06.0v2"I dweamed my daughter was playing in the flowers...the daffodils, actually. I held her in my arms, and she said that you brought her there. She said you should visit the Staff when night falls. Then the dream faded, and ooph, I awoke." a08w0n06.0v3 "Oy, it was so good to hold my child again, even if it was only a dweam. Still, could you try to visit the Staff some night? The dweam, hmm, could have been important. a08w0n06.0w1 It was very kind of you to aid Igor. It has been a long time since we have had someone as heroic as you in Mordavia. Ya... Forgive us if we have seemed unkind to you. It is just that we have lived so long in fear." a08w0n06.0x1 "Whee (Oui?). I don't know how we can ever thank you enough. Whee (Oui?)... It's such a joy to have my little Tanya home again." a08x0b42.0t2 "Of course. Hey, everyone loves gar-lic." a08x0b42.0t3 "Ya! It's stinky. It's our country's flower." a08x0b42.0t5 "I don't remember asken... a08x0b42.122 "Of course not. You kiddin me? Mordavia is a safe place to live. Sort of..." a08x0b42.123 "Right! ...and garlic makes a lovely decoration over every window... and it's stinky!" a08x0b42.124 "Just because we find our farm animals dead in the morning, drained of all blood, with only two puncture marks on the neck, everybodies got to jump to conclusions!?! It doesn't mean we have Vampires." a08x0b42.125 "Ivan, drink your drink, buddy. I think your brain is getting a little crisp..." a08x0b3k.0w2 "We don't need any stinkin Heroes here." a08x0b3k.0w3 "Ya! The only good Hero is a sandwich..." a08x0b3k.0w4 "Actually... I had an uncle once who was a Hero..." a08x0b3k.0w5 "Will you give me a break with all this Hero stuff? ENOUGH!" a08x0b3k.112 "Well, what a surprise... Look... There are many things in this world you have never seen, Yuri." a08x0b3k.113 "Huh, ya! I mean you've never seen a Ghost, but you don't doubt them, do you? a08x0b3k.114 "Listen... You have never seen a Rusalka rising from a lake, but that don't mean it ain't so, does it?" a08y0a43.011 "You know, he wan't such a bad person once you got to know him." a08y0a43.012 "Ya, except for that drooling problem. We welcome him in Mordavia, if he ever came back." a08y0a43.013 "I still wouldn't let him marry my daughter, though." a08y0a43.014 "You don't have a daughter." a08y0a43.015 "Well, that might constitute a major obstacle to marrying her." a08y0a43.15a "This brings back sad memories. Please, let's talk about something uplifting, like last year's famine." a08y0a43.031 "I am Hans. Pleasure's all yours. I'm a farmer of pumpkins and corn and a person of great importance here in lovely Mordavia." a08y0a43.032 (ERROR) "Listen, I'm telling you, Igor's death must be avenged!" a08y0a43.033 "Pleased to meet you; I'm Ivan, an elephant herder. Unfortunately, there are no more elephants in Mordavia so business has kind of fallen off a tad." a08y0a43.041 "Well you know I'm not a census-taker over here, (raises voice) but there are no other Gnomes in Mordavia. a08y0a43.043 "Yeah, when they show up, there goes the neighborhood. We have no need for Gnomes here." a08y0a43.045 "At the risk of waxing poetic, what need have we of fools?" a08y0a43.061 "You know, we don't get many strangers here, now that the pass outside has been cut off." a08y0a43.062 "He's right. We do not trust ones who come here by unknown means." a08y0a43.063 "Yeah. Particularly strangers we don't know." a08y0a43.064 "We tend to be kinda suspicious of strangers, and I think I'm looking at one right now." a08y0a43.065 "Ya... That's why we made the sign that says strangers are unwelcome and unwanted." a08y0a43.066 "Right. And in our own subtle way, we try to get across the fact that we don't like 'em very much." a08y0a43.067 "Strangers bring bad luck!" a08y0a43.068 "Strangers bring trouble." a08y0a43.069 "Actually, the last stranger brought a jester's hat and a staff, but we still don't trust him." a08y0a43.071 "The town of Mordavia is a very safe place to be. Gotta tell ya." a08y0a43.072 "Oh ya! You got nothing to fear within the walls of the town." a08y0a43.073 "Other than the old monastery." a08y0a43.074 "Yeah, the old monastery. As long as you don't venture into the old monastery, you will be safe as milk in town." a08y0a43.075 "Ya. As long as you don't even think of getting near the old monastery, you're goin' to be okay. a08y0a43.076 "Did I, uh, mention the monastery door?" a08y0a43.077 "Oh, yeah, right, the monastery door. Look... As long as you don't go near the monastery door..." a08y0a43.078 "In fact, nowhere near the monastery. Don't even think about it..." a08y0a43.079 "You'll be perfectly safe in the town of Mordavia!" a08y0a43.081 "Look, here we are sitting here minding our own business, Cochise, and here you are waltz up and interrupt us. a08y0a43.082 "Here... Here is ten bucks... Get a real haircut... ok? You don't seem to realize we are really important men around here!" a08y0a43.083 "Right... Just because no one else seems to think so doesn't invalidate the point..." a08y0a43.091 "You know, our little town has remained unchanged for generations." a08y0a43.092"Our forefathers have always lived here in peace and quiet." a08y0a43.093 "Except for the time when the Cult came here. a08y0a43.094 "Oooohhh, The Cult, ooph...well, they were all a bunch of strangers anyway." a08y0a43.095 "Ya, very strange. They did not much to do with the town. You know?" a08y0a43.096 "Yeah, hardly anything. Just building the Monastery here and all moving inside; that's all!" a08y0a43.097 "But the Cult did keep mostly to themselves." a08y0a43.098 "Ya, he's right... No one had much to do with them. They were a very peaceful, quiet kind of cult." a08y0a43.099 "Yeah really great people to be around, except for the strange noises and horrible screams that rose from the monastery at night." a08y0a43.101 "Shoo, more rather him than me... But I have a feeling that tiny gravedigger must have faced a terrible death." a08y0a43.102 "I tell ya, it's rough, torn to shreds by a ferocious Werewolf. We were bodacious!" a08y0a43.103 "He must have been scared to death!" a08y0a43.111 "I tell you, you should have seen us put the collar on that little weasel Gypsy... a08y0a43.112 "Hah! He couldn't get away from us. I felt like Erik Estrada" a08y0a43.113 "Of course, it did kinda help that the Burgomeister grabbed him first." a08y0a43.121 Well, gravedigger returned to town safely and he can get back to his job overcharging us for those farkakte gravestones. a08y0a43.122 "Yeah. He's even got full medical and dental." a08y0a43.123 "After all, the gravedigger was at work all the time, so to speak." a08y0a43.131 "Well, things oughta to settle back to abnormal now (breaths), what with our little buddy Igor returning and all." a08y0a43.132 "Yup. We can go back to being open and friendly." a08y0a43.133 "And, as always, suspicious of strangers." a08y0a43.141 "We don't go for that rumor spreaden stuff here; do we, Ivan?" a08y0a43.142 "No way, Hans." a08y0a43.143 "Oh, never. Oh, except for that one little cocktail waitress you know... But we don't gossip about our neighbors in Mordavia. Do we, Ivan?" a08y0a43.144 "Well, no, but you did used to tell everyone about the time Olga caught Boris drinking with us when he was supposed to be minding the store." a08y0a43.145 "Hey, hey, hey! That wan't gossip. That was just a semi-funny story." a08y0a43.146 "And Franz, what about the story you tell about the time you saw Yuri and Bella in the garden one night?" a08y0a43.148 "Hey, Yuri, you're ok, alright?." a08y0a43.149 "So you see, we do not spread rumors here." a08y0a43.151 "Pardon me while I wax eloquent, but once, many years ago, huge herds of fragrant elephants roamed freely in this particular valley." a08y0a43.152 "Oh ya! In the good old days, peanut farming would have made you a billionaire." a08y0a43.153 "Once, long ago, I had a successful career, and I was also an elephant herder." a08y0a43.154 "You kiddin'? Everyone used to have a pet elephant." a08y0a43.155 "Oh yeah. I remember mine. I married her." a08y0a43.156 "Yeah. She was great for vacuuming up peanuts from your rugs." a08y0a43.157 "Not only that, but elephants are very clean, and modest as well. They always went bathing with their trunks, doncha know." a08y0a43.158 "Yeah, nice thing about elephants. Very easy to housebreak. You know? They hardly ever made mistakes. huh... Unless they got excited, okay?." a08y0a43.159 "Unfortunately, elephants get excited easily. A lot of houses got broken that way." a08y0a43.161 "That all happened many, many years ago." a08y0a43.162 "Oh ya. The Cult broke up. They've all got kids of their own now." a08y0a43.163 "Ya? Well, what about the Chernovy in the forest, huh?" a08y0a43.164 "Come to think of it, no one knows if they are alive or what." a08y0a43.165 "Ya, for all we know, they may just be wild stories to frighten little children. And me." a08y0a43.166 "And what about the Dark One's..." a08y0a43.167 "Put a sock in it, will ya!? There are some things we must not speak about, Ivan. You know that!" a08y0a43.168 "Well excuse me all to pieces." a08y0a43.171 "Well, ahh... Now that the harvesting season is over, I can relax as goes." a08y0a43.172 "Oh ya... Now that the garlic is gathered, and the cloves are put into the ground for next year, I can sit, enjoy myself, and be stinky." a08y0a43.173 "Now that the elephants are all gone, I have nothing better to do than sit here and help the others drink. I reguard it as a kind of public service." a08y0a43.181 A Rusalka is the undead spirit of a drowned maiden. Ok?" a08y0a43.182 "Ya! She tries to lure others to a watery death. What a body!" a08y0a43.183 "That's the downside. The upside is she doesn't wear any clothes." a08y0a43.184 "So obviously there is some attraction, but there was a rumor for a while that there was a Rusalka in Mordavia's lake." a08y0a43.185 "Ya... No one who tried to check this rumor out ever returned." a08y0a43.186 "...Rusalka is supposed to be very beautiful, you know. And the ones that went to find out were all guys." a08y0a43.187 "What a pity." a08y0a43.188 "What a shame." a08y0a43.189 "Yeah, but what a way to go!" a08y0a43.191 "Vampires? Oh great, the Chamber of Commerce is going to have a fit. Look, just because Mordavia is noted for Vampires doesn't mean there are any here." a08y0a43.192 "Ya... Just because we string garlic everywhere doesn't mean we are worried about Vampires. It just means we're stinky." a08y0a43.193 "Yeah, I mean, come on. You're, you're overreacting here. Just because no one dares to go out at night, or even thinks about visiting Castle Borgov does not mean we believe in Vampires here." a08y0a43.06a "Anything else you want to know, STRANGER?" a08y0a43.0a1 "I don't now if I mentioned this yet, but we captured the gypsy ourselves, Yuri." a08y0a43.0a3 "Hey, the little weasel was pretty doggone surprised when we nabbed him. a08y0a43.0a4 "Ya... He didn't expect us to be so strong, handsome and brave." a08y0a43.0a5 "Looks like those Thighmaster work-out sessions really paid off." a08y0a43.0a6 "Old Dmitri, the Burgomeister has him locked fit and proper." a08y0a43.0a7 "Dmitri said as soon as that gypsy turned into a wolf, he'd send us a FAX." a08y0a43.0a8 "Ya, and he wouldn't even charge admission." a08y0a43.0b1 "Well (breaths), Gypsy returned to his people, I suppose." a08y0a43.0b2 "Ya, that Gypsy Camp is somewhere to the east of town, by the Shopping Mall." a08y0a43.0b3 "I still think the punk was a Werewolf." a08y0a43.0b4 "Did you ever see him turn into a wolf?" a08y0a43.0b5 "Well, no." a08y0a43.0b6 "Did he have hairy hands or pointy ears, like Leonard Nimoy?" a08y0a43.0b7 "Well, no..." a08y0a43.0b8 "You see... It's all your fault, blathering on about those stupid foolish folk tales. Why, we could have harmed an innocent man!" a08y0a43.0b9 "Huh Ya, I knew all along, there's no such things as Werewolves." a08y0a43.0c1 "Cave? What am I, a tour guide? What cave?" a08y0a43.0c2 "Huh? You must mean my apartment. We know of no cave in Mordavia." a08y0a43.0c3 "He probably means the Cave of the Dark One." a08y0a43.0c4 "Oh yeah, that cave." a08y0a43.0c5 "Huh-ho... Very scary. We didn't know you meant that cave." a08y0a43.0c6 "We, uhh... generally don't care to... uhh... talk about it..." a08y0a43.0c7 "It's... ah, somewhat on the cursed side. No what I mean?" a08y0a43.0c8 "Oh ya... It's bad luck. Very bad." a08y0a43.0c9 "It was made by the Cult when they performed their unspeakable rites there. And a few unspeakable wrongs from what we hear." a08y0a43.0ca "That's why it's kinda ix-nay on the ave-cay, you folla?" a08y0a43.0d1 "Got to tell you, there's many monsters out there roaming the night in Mordavia." a08y0a43.0d2 "Ya, many an eldritch creature crawls out in the dark. I know most of them." a08y0a43.0d3 "Good thing we stay safe within the town walls and doors so we don't have to meet 'em." a08y0a43.0e1 "You know, you have been here for a while, Spud. You oughta settle down here." a08y0a43.0e2 "Ya, meet a girl, make some friends. You could learn an honest trade." a08y0a43.0e3 "Ya, like elephant herding. Be glad to take you on as my apprentice." a08y0a43.0m1"Guys, is it just me or is Mordavia a wonderful place?" a08y0a43.0m2 "Are you kidding? It's the greatest. There are many places to go and things to see. Are you kidding?" a08y0a43.0m3 "Right. Let's not forget that scenic cemetery to the east of town." a08y0a43.0m4 "Everyone here is nothing but grins. Real friendly." a08y0a43.0m5 "Yeah. Except that we don't know you. We don't like strangers." a08y0a43.0m6 "Or anyone that is weird and doesn't belong." a08y0a43.0n2 "Rumors? You talking to me? What rumors?" a08y0a43.0n2 "Faa...There are no rumors here." a08y0a43.0n3 Unless you count the rumor that the castle is owned by..." a08y0a43.0n4 "Horse patooty. There are no rumors in Mordavia to... speak of. a08y0a43.0o1 "You know... Farming is a very important job here in Mordavia." a08y0a43.0o2 "Huh... If there was no farming, there would be no Mordavia." a08y0a43.0o3 "By now, every man jack of us would have starved to death." a08y0a43.0o4 "Tell you what... those Mordavian pumpkins used to be treasured everywhere." a08y0a43.0o5 "Ya, and everyone has heard of Mordavian Garlic! It's the stinkiest!" a08y0a43.0o6"Peanuts are very popular here too, when the elephants still roamed free." a08y0a43.0p1 "If it's all the same to you... I... I'd rather not talk about it." a08y0a43.0p2 "I gotta tell ya... Since that day, Ivan has been a pale shadow of his former dapper self." a08y0a43.0p3 "Oh ya... It left him a broken and bitter man like Buddy Hackett." a08y0a43.0p4 "Sometimes, its all I can do to drag my keister in here. There are so many little things to remind me..." a08y0a43.0q1 "The town of Mordavia is a quiet place." a08y0a43.0q2 "Filled with friendly, joyful, stinky people." a08y0a43.0q3 "Well, I'm not sure about friendly part. We tend to be very suspicious of strangers like you." a08y0a43.0q4 "Ya, well anyway, the town is filled with joyful and stinky people." a08y0a43.0q5 "Ya, happy, joyful, and stinky people." a08y0a43.0q6 "Well, I wouldn't call us particularly joyful. As a matter of fact, most of us are pretty glum." a08y0a43.0q7 "Very well. Mordavia is filled with people. You know, stinky ones." a08y0a43.0q8 "Ya. Many stinky people." a08y0a43.0q9 "Well, I wouldn't exactly call it 'many'. There actually aren't very many of us around here." a08y0a43.0qa "Oh, forget it. Well, at least he stinks!" a08y0a43.0r1 "Hey, look. There is nothing wrong with us." a08y0a43.0r2 "Yeah. We're okay; we've been tested." a08y0a43.0r3 "Well, to tell you the truth, I do feel a cold sore coming on." a08y0a43.0s1"Hey. Mordavian nights are dangerous." a08y0a43.0s2 "Yeah, he's right, you know. Nobody goes out at night. Except my girlfriend, but she's working!" a08y0a43.0s3 "Her and a few Ghosts, Revenants, a Wraith and Vampire or two." a08y0a43.0s4 "Hold it... Put it in park... There are no Vampires in Mordavia." a08y0a43.0s5 "Huhah! Vampires in Mordavia? Who ever heard of such nonsen-?" a08y0a43.0s6 "I hate to burst your bubble, but my Uncle Fred was bitten by a Vampire once." a08y0a43.0s7 "Your uncle Fred is alive and well and retired to Silmaria. Hello!" a08y0a43.0s8 "Yeah, I know him! He sends you a postcard every harvest time saying 'Where's my twenty dollars?'" a08y0a43.0s8 "Well, he had a miraculous recovery." a08y0a43.0t1 "I don't know if I mentioned this... But no one likes to gossip in Mordavia." a08y0a43.0t2 "Oh, ya! We never spread such slander." a08y0a43.0t3 "This might be an akward time to bring it up... But Hans -- what about the time you told me why Franz takes garlic to bed with him?" a08y0a43.0t4 "Hans, Baby! You didn't!" a08y0a43.0u1 "You know, there is another stranger in town besides you." a08y0a43.0u2 10 147 30 2 15 "Well, let me tell ya, he is very strange, okay?" a08y0a43.0u3 "Strange? The dude ain't even human!" a08y0a43.0u4 "No one knows how he got here or why he came." a08y0a43.0u5 "No one knows where he goes during the day, or who he is trying to meet. You know what I'm saying?" a08y0a43.0u6 "Ya, and he tells jokes! At least, I think he does." a08y0a43.0u7 "Yeah. He says he's a real jester." a08y0a43.0u8 "He dresses like Sonny Bono." a08y0a43.0u9 "And he acts like a Gnome." a08y0a43.0ua "He IS a Gnome, Einstein." a08y0a43.0v1"Somebody just shoot me." a08y0a43.0v3 "Ya, I'll tell ya... He's rough, you know! Anyone could tell better jokes than that Gnome did. Where's Shecky Greene when you need him?" a08y0a43.0v5 "The guy's dying up there! I didn't get anything." a08y0a43.0w1 "Fellows, is it just me or is, eh, Shecky's performance here lacking a certain sense of humor?" a08y0a43.0w2 "Are you kidding? He was rough! Get a day job!" a08y0a43.0w3 "You're right. And he wasn't very funny, either." a08y0a43.0x1 "Gentlemen, I was dangerously close to being amused this evening." a08y0a43.0x2 "Woah there... I had a great time, a great time. a08y0a43.0x3 "...laughed so hard, I almost lost my lunch." a08y0a43.0y1 "Well, that was an evening of, thank goodness, rare entertainment." a08y0a43.0y2 "It was ok. I laughed, till I stopped!" a08y0a43.0y3 "I'm telling you, Guys, he was boffo! I even got some of the jokes!" a08y0a43.0z1 "Werewolves are a terrible curse." a08y0a43.0z2 "Ya... Even if the gravedigger survived, he would turn into a Werewolf by night. Ooh, that's spooky!" a08y0a43.0z3 "You know... It's a little hard to imagine Igor as a Werewolf." a08y0a43.1a1 "Look. We know doodly-squat about the people of the castle, alright? a08y0a43.1a2 "Oh, he's right. We have no reason to suspect they are Vampires." a08y0a43.1a2 "Other than the fact that no one has seen them in the daytime, and huge black bats circle the castle at night, no reason at all." a08y0a43.1b1 "Look, Cool Breeze. I've tried to tell you before, we do not gossip here." a08y0a43.1b2 "Yeah. Unless we really want to." a08y0a43.1b3 "If there's any backstabbing going on around here, Pal, we're going to do it face to face." a08y0a43.1c1 "Oh, alright. Fine. So sue me. Maybe we do gossip once in a while." a08y0a43.1c2 (ERROR) "You must mean my apartment! There are no caves in Mordavia!" a08y0a43.1c3 "The point is, we never repeat gossip, because we get it right the first time." a08y0a43.1c4 "Actually, this quote-unquote gossip is about you." a08y0a43.1c5 "Ya, he's right, ok. Someone overheard Tanya playing where the staff used to be." a08y0a43.1c6 "She was singing, 'Trina's in love. Trina loves a human. Trina's in love.' Kind of a good beaten." a08y0a43.1c7 "And since you are the only alleged human having any dealings with that particular Vampire..." a08y0a43.1c8 "We thought you just might be interested in that story, before we go to the Enquirer!" a08y0a43.1c9 "You know, you can never tell about some people, unless you're a gossip." a08y0a43.1d1 "Well, sports fans, things are pretty quiet around here. Yuri and Bella are happy that Tanya is back." a08y0a43.1d2 "Ya, they're ok, you know? Even Igor's back to his old self, huh. We even speak to him occasionally now." a08y0a43.1d3 "There's even a rumor going around that Boris and Olga maybe getting together again." a08y0a43.1d4 "On the other hand, there are Vampires in the castle." a08y0a43.1d5 "Yeah, it's rough, are you kiddin?! I mean that swamp still cuts us off from the rest of the world." a08y0a43.1d6 "Ya, and the Dar, eh, jeh ah... the cave still darkly influences everything that goes on here in sleepy Mordavia." a08y0a43.1d7 "So we were, as goes, curious about you." a08y0a43.1d8 "Yeah. I mean your okay, but when are you going to get around to taking care of all of the rest of our problems?" a08y0a43.1d9 "After all, you're supposed to be the Hero around here." a08y0a43.1db "Heheheh. Color me crazy, but uhh, maybe it's better we don't know all the details." a08y0a43.1dc "Ya, you know, I think we'll sleep better if we don't." a08y0a43.1dd "Yaaah. What we don't know won't give us nightmares." a08y0a43.1e1 "One dark day, a large fragrant stranger came to town." a08y0a43.1e2 "Oh I remember. He was dressed in dark clothes, and wore a hood over his head so we couldn't quite see his face. I thought it was Tony Fields." a08y0a43.1e3 "He spoke in a deep, sibilant voice, reminiscent of Vincent Price and had a cruel chuckle." a08y0a43.1e4 "He went up to each and every elephant in Mordavia and whispered something in its ear." a08y0a43.1e5 "Ya, and by the next day, all the elephants had left Mordavia." a08y0a43.1e6 "I just can't bear this. You gotta tell it..." a08y0a43.1e7 "After that, only the stranger was left in town." a08y0a43.1e8 "I ran up to him... I asked him: 'What have you done?', 'What did you say to the elephants?', 'My wife left me!'" a08y0a43.1e9 "Then he just threw off his clothes and cape, exposing himself to the whole world, and he revealed that he was an elephant!" a08y0a43.1ea "Yaaaah. He said, 'Ha, ha! You fools, I AM an elephant!'" a08y0a43.1eb "Then he just packed up his trunk and left forever." a08y0a43.1ec "But to this day on dark cold nights, you can still hear the distant echos of elephants trumpeting their mournful cries. My wife, how I miss her. a08y0a43.1ed "And I call out, 'You forgot to write...not even a FAX!', the elephants don't listen and they never remember." a08y0a43.15a "This brings back sad memories. Please, let's talk about something uplifting, like last year's famine." a0900h3k.0e1 Ya, what happened to Igor, and why is there no body remaining? a0900h3k.201 "Good evening, Slick. a0900h3k.202 "Hey, how you doin? Good to see you. Ok." a0900h3k.203 "Greetings and salutations." a0900h3k.1m2 "We have no need of Heroes here." a0900h3k.1m3 "Ya, Heroes are a nice sandwhich, but I wouldn't want to live next door to one." a0900h3k.1m4 "Actually, I had an uncle once, who was a Hero." a0900h3k.0r1 "Well, sounds like you have seen all the sights, and been through all the dangers, here in lovely scenic Mordavia." a0900h3k.0r2 "Ya, your ok. You're all right. It seems you are a very brave Hero here." a0900h3k.0r3 "I hope I'm not out of line here. But can I have your autograph?" a0900h3k.0o2 "Hold it a second, Perry Mason, then who did?" a0900h3k.Oo4 "Listen, if you think the Gypsy is innocent. How come you aren't out trying to find Igor's body?" a0900h3k.1m5 "Will you give me a break, with all this Hero stuff? Enough!" a0900h3k.0t1 a0900h3k.0t2 a0900h3k.0t3 a0900h3k.1o1 a0900h3k.1o2 a0900h3k.1o3 a0900h3k.1q1 a0900h3k.1q2 a0900h3k.0p1 a0900h3k.0p2 a0900h3k.0p3 a0900h3k.1q3 Messages 19.msg 1 0 0 1 99 Now that you've had a taste of the Quest for Glory series with Shadows of Darkness, you may want to check out the first three games in the series -- "Quest for Glory I: So You Want to Be a Hero," "Quest for Glory II: Trial By Fire," and "Quest for Glory III: Seekers of the Lost City." 1 0 0 2 99 Quest for Glory I: So You Want to Be a Hero won the 1990 Adventure Game of the Year award from the readers of Computer Gaming World magazine. In Summer, 1992, Sierra made a major update of this game with stunning 256-color VGA graphics, clay-modelled animation, and the Sierra icon-based interface. 1 0 0 3 99 Quest for Glory II: Trial By Fire is a 16-color game and you get to type in your commands instead of clicking on things. It also features all the puzzle-solving, role-playing, and character interaction of the first and third games in the series. Trial By Fire takes place in an Arabian Nights setting. 1 0 0 4 99 Quest for Glory III: Seekers of the Lost City takes place in the East African land of Tarna. Your Hero has travelled to Tarna to help his friends Rakeesh (the Liontaur) and Uhura (the Simbani warrior woman) prevent a war between three tribes. Experience high adventure in the jungle and savannah of Tarna in this 256-color VGA role-playing game! 1 0 0 5 99 Trust us -- if you like Shadows of Darkness, you'll like the first three games in the series as well. Equally as important, they will help fill in your understanding of the Quest for Glory game world and introduce you to some of the characters who play important roles in the later games. 1 0 0 6 99 You can also order these games (and many other fun products) directly from Sierra On-Line. To place an order from the U.S., contact Sierra Sales at 1-800-326-6654. To place an international order, contact the U.K. office at 011-44-734-303322. 1 0 0 7 99 Sierra On-Line, in our commitment to provide the best Technical Support in the industry, offers a 24 hour automated Technical Support Line. Our automated Technical Support Representative has answers to our most frequently asked technical questions and is available by calling (800) 376-2683. If you do not find the answer to your specific technical issue, you can reach our Technical Support Department at (209) 683-8989. One of our Technical Support Representatives will be happy to help you Monday through Friday, 8:15 a.m. - 4:45 p.m. Pacific Time. 1 0 0 8 99 In the U.K., although there is no automated voice response system at this time, technical answers to many questions are available on the Bulletin Board, (44)734 304 227. Or you may speak to a Technical Support Representative at (44)734 303 171 Monday through Friday, 9 a.m. to 5 p.m. 1 0 0 9 99 If you could use a hint, you can call Sierra's hint line 24 hours a day, 7 days a week at 1-900-370-KLUE. This is a toll call, and kids must have permission from their parents. In Europe, the Hint Line number is 011-44-734-304004. 1 0 0 10 99 You could also order the Quest for Glory III hint book from Sierra Sales, call the Sierra BBS at 1-209-683-4463 (modem setup 8-N-1), or call your favorite on-line service. The Sierra U.K. BBS is 011-44-734-304227. 5 0 0 1 97 Credits 2 0 0 1 99 Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness Version: 1.1 2 0 0 2 99 This entire work is Copyright 1993 Sierra On-Line, Inc. It contains technologies described in U.S. patent applications, including 598,174 and 658,297. All Rights Reserved. DOS/4GW Professional Protected Mode Run-time Copyright Rational Systems, Inc. 1990-1993 Data Compression Software Copyright 1988-92 Stac Electronics; U.S. patents including #5,016,009. Other patents pending. 2 0 0 3 99 EXECUTIVE DIRECTOR James W. Thomas DIRECTOR OF PRODUCT DEVELOPMENT J. Mark Hood 2 0 0 4 99 GAME DESIGNERS/ WRITERS/DIRECTORS: Lori Ann Cole Corey Cole PROJECT MANAGER: Oliver Brelsford 2 0 0 5 99 ART DESIGNER: Marc Hudgins LEAD PROGRAMMER: Henry Yu MUSICIAN/COMPOSER: Aubrey Hodges ADDITIONAL MUSIC AND SOUND EFFECTS: Dale Stump Neal Grandstaff 2 0 0 6 99 BACKGROUND ARTISTS: Bob Gleason Joan Delehanty ANIMATORS: Marc Hudgins Tim Loucks Tony Margioni Daryle Smith Joan Delehanty Frankie Powell Barry Smith 2 0 0 7 99 PROGRAMMERS: Vana Baker Neil Matz Oliver Brelsford Henry Yu Kevin Ray 2 0 0 8 99 VIDEO CAPTURE: Bob Ballew TEAM QUALITY ASSURANCE: Mike Pickhinke (QA Lead) Ken Eaton (Configuration Lead) 2 0 0 9 99 QUALITY ASSURANCE CONFIGURATION: Catie Andrews Roger Clendenning Dave Clingman Lynne Dayton Mike Jones Jon Meek John Ratcliffe Leonard Salas Sharon Simmons Daryle Smith John Trauger Doug Wheeler TECH SUPPORT REPRESENTATIVE: Mark Parker 2 0 0 10 99 SOME BETA TESTERS: Richard Aronson Conan Brink Lewece Champetier Pete Fisher Terry & Sharlene Howard Geoff Keighley Bill Larkins Linda Lindley 2 0 0 11 99 MORE BETA TESTERS: Penney May Dan Milano Greg Pitter Steve Porter Brock Rozen Neil Rubenking Chester Wise Troy Ziel Marty Zwikel 2 0 0 12 99 DIRECTOR OF TECHNOLOGY: Bill Crow SYSTEMS TECHNOLOGISTS: Dan Foy Larry Scott Chris Smith Mark Wilden SYSTEMS PROGRAMMERS: Ed Critchlow Ken Koch Terry McHenry Martin Peters Dave Slayback Steve Conrad 2 0 0 13 99 SPECIAL THANKS: Jeanne Brink Erasmus and Fenris (for their Guest Appearance) Susan Frischer Mark Hood Al Roughton Bill Shockley Jim Thomas Karin Young Illustrations from the Russian Tarot of St. Petersburg deck reproduced by permission of U. S. Games Systems, Inc., Stamford, CT 06902 USA. These illustrations are Copyright \04 by U. S. Games Systems, Inc. Further reproduction prohibited. 6 0 0 1 97 Return to Mordavia 3 0 0 1 99 And now back to the Land of Mordavia and Shadows of Darkness. 4 0 0 1 97 About Quest for Glory 7 0 0 1 99 What would you like to know about? 25.msg 16 0 1 1 97 GAME PAUSED 16 9 0 1 97 Click here to learn more about the making of Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness. 4 9 0 1 99 Click here to change to Arcade combat mode. 28 9 0 1 99 Click here to turn speech on or off. 27 9 0 1 99 If this button is red, we will automatically save the game for you in life-threatening situations. 15 9 0 1 97 Raise this to see more detailed animation. Lower it if you prefer speed over detail. 17 9 0 1 97 To learn more about the other items in this window, first click here, then pass the question mark over the other items. 18 9 0 1 97 Click here to return to the game. 19 9 0 1 97 Click here to leave the game. (Make sure you save your game first.) 20 9 0 1 97 Use this to start the game over from the beginning. 21 9 0 1 97 This restores a game position you saved earlier. 22 9 0 1 97 Use this to save your current game position. When you later select Restore, everything will be exactly as it is now. 26 9 0 1 97 Raise this slider to make the game more challenging, or lower it to take it easy on yourself. 23 9 0 1 97 This adjusts your hero's movement speed. 25 9 0 1 99 Click here to change to Strategy combat mode. 29 9 0 1 99 Click here to turn Text on or off. 24 9 0 1 97 This adjusts the volume on some sound boards and synthesizers. Category:Transcripts